I'll find you again
by Akari Kuchiki
Summary: Jem knows that his time is coming, and calls Will to say goodbye to him one last time. Will meanwhile, feels it's now or never when he has to say to Jem what he feels. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer**: All the sagas of "Shadow Hunters" and therefore, the characters in this story belong to Cassandra Clare, who has done a wonderful job creating such fantastic characters.

**N/A:** First of all, I wrote and published this fanfic originally in Spanish, but I tried to translate it in English for the people that can't understand Spanish. Sorry if there is many mistakes in the sentences and verbs.

The action takes place in the book "Clockwork Princess". If you have not read the book, I've tried to don't write spoilers, however, don't read what I write below. If you read it, this one-shot is situated in the part where Jem asks Will to go to save Tessa, when he has made the decision to try to stay alive, knowing that the change can kill him. I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

**~~I'll find you again~~**

To Jem and Will, be parabatais had assumed more than what could have meaning for other Shadow hunters. Not only was the special connection that is created between the two people shared this link. For them it was different, there was something else. And they knew it. They had always enjoyed every moment they'd been together. In battle, in moments of rest. In happy events, and in the times that the pain had swallowed all them. But it was now, when the white-haired was aware that life is slipping away at breakneck speed , when he was drowned, terrified of what might happen with that connection they had when he were no longer at his side. And above all things, he didn't want Will realized of all the things that tormented him at the time, he didn't want that his last memory he had of him was of a scared kid. He don't fear death, it was something he had assumed at the time that he had to start taking the drug, however he have fear of what would happen to Will after he was not at his side. For whatever decision he takes, he hadn't the certainty that everything would be okay, and in both cases, the link will be taken away.

The black-haired entered the room dimly lit. Jem lay on the bed, his head resting on soft and fluffy pillows. He closed the door behind her step and sat on one side of the bed, staring at the white-haired as he always did when they were alone. This stared back accompanied by a faint smile.

-You don't have a good look.

-I'm awake, that is most valuable to me. -Stifled a cough. Will noticed that his expression changed and extended a hand, putting it on her shoulder. Jem shook his head. - I'm fine.

-Don't lie to me. I know that n...

-Will you do what I asked? Will you go out of the Institute after this? –Asked Jem.

-Yes, I'll go then, I swear you. -Will kept his hand on the shoulder of his parabatai, afraid that Jem could break if he removed it.

-Thanks William. –Jem smiled again, sitting up slowly to a sitting position with his back against the bed's headboard.

The black-haired was attentive to every move of Jem and took his hand as he felt a slight dizziness. He had to tell her before he left. His best kept secret and that all unknown, even Jem. The fact that, even loving Tessa, it was someone he loved even more in spite of it was frowned upon by the Shadow hunters, and that was something he didn't know whether to be proud or not. He was in love with Jem. Jem looked at Will's face, guessing that he was hiding something. And time was running out. He reached out his hand and gently took Will's chin.

-I don't want to see that sad expression on your face. I want to see your smile before you go through this door. Because no matter what happens, I know we'll meet in the next life, and we should be happy about it. -Will don't answered those words and didn't move the hand he was holding. Feeling that the words burned in his throat just get closer to him.- I want to think that our link won't break and hope it, to be always by your side even if is not in a physical way.

-Jem...

-Will. -Jem closed his eyes and opened them after a while, giving him a look of affection.- I'm glad to have met you and to have been able to spend these years at your side. I can't say many words, because you already know everything I think and feel about you, like I know everything you think and feel about me. - He emphasized that last sentence.- Because whatever you do, I'll always be proud of you.

That last one was what prompted Will to miss himself. To express with an action which could not express with words. He shortened the distance between them and kissed him gently on his pale lips. Jem didn't react in a negative way, he ran a hand over Will's head and continued with the kiss. They stood kissing a few seconds, until steps were heard down the hall. They separated blushing. Jem looked at him now with a smile full of meaning, which Will responded in the same way. He stood up and kept his gaze on the white-haired.

-That's the smile that I wanted to see before you left. He took a breath a little tired.

-Only you could make me smile in a situation as it is. -He walked to the door, and stopped, looking into his eyes for the last time.- James.

-William.

-I'll come back soon, so wait for me, wherever it will be. I'll find you.

-I have always been waiting for you, and I always will. -He nodded his head.

Will finally turned around and walked into the hall. He no longer felt dizzy. Because Jem had been right with his words. He had always known how he felt about him.

* * *

I really hope you like, and sorry again for my bad English.

Any comments, opinions and constructive criticism are more than welcome. See you again!


End file.
